


who turned up the heat?

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Illustrations, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tail Sex, Top Scorpia, all im going off in this is just what i know from other fics, and porn, because I got bored, i have literally seen all the art and read all the fics, i know literally jack shit about sex, if my mom knew i spent my entire night writing this-, it has art now, like i have no experience, oh yeah i give catra 8 nipples because fuck you i can, tbh she would probably laugh, thats why im actually trying to write, we need more scorptra content dudes, with all 8 of catra's nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i want you all to listen to the random ass playlist i listened to while writing thishttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/0htl1MgI9Nbz35lO83diAE?si=WtKWwi64Qx6JxSBMqiGRyAit adds to the experience in my opinioni always write this shit so late, its 4am im t i r e di also ate an entire cake while writing this so do that too for more of an experienceEDIT// i drew some art for this- its at the bottom
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	who turned up the heat?

"ah, ahh~" scorpia stops outside catra's door, the burly woman had gathered a stack of files catra had asked for, but she hadn't seen catra around the frightzone since she sent her to do her task. scorpia had searched everywhere catra normally hung around during work hours and it didnt help that the large stack of files kept sliding out of her claws to which she would have to spend another 5 minuets crouched down trying to pick all the slippery files up, she had ended up deciding maybe catra went back to her room for some reason, it was the only logical idea scorpia had left unless catra had randomly climbed into the vents like entrapta does and that just didnt seem like something her wildcat would do. so scorpia made her way to catra's room and when she was about to knock she heard noises from who she could only guess was catra, scorpia blinded by fear that maybe catra was hurt barged into the room, only to immediately regret doing so as she saw the view in front of her. catra is alerted by the noise of multiple items falling to the floor, every noise she hears is amplified in her current state, she looks over to the noise to see a wide eyed scorpia frozen in the doorway while multiple files are spread across the floor.

catra shoots up from her bent over position on her bed, snapping out of her lust filled haze to stare at the large woman in shock "w-what are you doing in here!?" scorpia stutters in bewilderment as her eyes cannot leave her friends naked form " i- i uh i got those um files you wanted but i couldn't find you so i uh um i came to find y-you, im so sorry i did not expect this i uh" scorpia's face turns more red as catra lets out a sharp noise before grinding herself on her pillow which lays under her nether regions, scorpia notes how catra's perky tits slighly jiggle as she moves "i uh oh wow" catra lets out a pained noise, scorpia forgets her lust for a second as worry fills her mind as a few more pained noises leave the feline woman "are you ok? are you hurt or something?!" quickly says, distress taking over her tone catra lets out an agitated noise" its- its not enough i nee-ed more!" scorpia is extremely scared, worried, confused and kinda aroused " more what? WHATS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW" catra manages to break out of her haze for enough time to yell " im in heat you idiot! FUCK ah~! stop staring its embarrassing!" scorpia immediately looks to one of the walls " ah! sorry i couldn't help it i- im gonna just- " scorpia turns to face the door which to leave, she can still hear the mix of catra's moans of pleasure and her moans of frustration as she reaches a claw out to open the door, the door shuts behind scorpia as she steps out of the room.

scorpia walks maybe 5 feet away before turning and storming into the room again " would you like me to help! " scorpia almost shout out as she stares at catra who had returned to trying to hump her pillow, one of her hands now down between her thighs "ah~ a- what!?" catra looks at the scorpion lady with puzzlement and surprise at scorpia's bold question " help?! me as in- " scorpia cuts catra off " im not too experienced with... sex! but i know the basics, it might feel better and be faster than doing you know... what you are doing!" catra has a look of contemplation before another wave of her heat rolls over her, a deperate moan escaped catra's lips " fuck! fine just hurry and take your ah!~ your fucking clothes off!" scorpia responds to catra's command as soon as it leaves the womans lips, she nearly rips her clothing as she rushes to remove them. " mhmm~! come here and fuck me already!" catra yells to scorpia once scorpia is bare, the brunette notices how the other force captains large tits jiggle as she makes her way to the bed which brings a desperate whine from her throat, when scorpia finally reaches the bed catra piratically pounces on the larger woman, pulling her into a deep yet sloppy kiss as she moves to place her soaking wet womanhood against scorpia's large muscular thigh.

scorpia melts into the kiss, letting out a soft moan as she kisses her feline friend, she moves herself to press more into the other womans needy body and starts to move her body farther onto the bed leading to scorpia hovering over top of catra's shivering form " please hurry, i need more i cant take it any longer" scorpia moves to kiss and lightly nip her way down catra's warm fur covered body, she stops at catra's breasts to admire them for a second "oh wow" catra's claws come up to push scorpia's face to her breasts, desperate for the bigger woman to touch her to which scorpia complies to as she takes catra's hard nipple into her mouth. catra's claws dig into the scorpion womans short white hair as she lets out a silent scream at finally feeling scorpia pleasure her body, she lets out another as scorpia moves her thigh to sit right where catra's pussy had been trying to hump into the air, making her pleasured moans rise higher and go faster as her pussy finally gets the friction it desperately craves. 

scorpia spends a couple minuets pleasuring each of catra's nipples, the large woman finds out that her feline friend has more than two which scorpia finds kinda hot which surprises her. catra's claws move to slightly dig into her partners shoulders and scorpia lets out a delicous moan against one of catra's nipples as she feels the sting in her shoulders " mhmm you like that huh~?" catra slides her claws up more of scorpia's body which brings more sounds from the scorpions mouth. scorpia loves sucking and playing with her wildcats nipples but there's something else she has been wanting to taste and its been taunting her as it rubs against her thigh for way too long so scorpia moves her thigh to move lower down catras body which draws an unhappy needy sigh from catra which doesn't last long before scorpia traces around her vagina with her warm gentle tongue, scorpia teases the woman for a few more minuets before moving her tongue to gently slide against the catgirls throbbing clit "ah~! scorpia!" scorpia continues to gently eat catra's pussy out as catra start to moan her name out along with a chorus of "more!" and "please~" while scorpia starts to fuck catra open with her tongue the buff woman feels something brush against her own vagina, she quickly recognizes it as catra's tail and lets out a long moan against the felines pussy causing said feline to moan louder and brush her tail against scorpia's wet folds more. 

this pattern continues a while longer untill catra starts to feel her climax coming, " FUCK scorpia ah~ im going to- ah!~" catra manages out just before she orgasms, her cum coats scorpia's tongue and catra watches out of breathe as yet still horny as the woman swallows it all and even licks her lips after, there is a couple seconds of silence except the sounds of both womens heavy breathing until catra feels her heat start to come back again, although not as powerful " you up for more?~" catra suggestively asks scorpia. scorpia is aleady diving to bring catra into a passionate kiss as she straddles the smaller woman, she makes sure to brush their vaginas together, delivering them sweet friction "im up for anything wildcat" scorpia answers in a sultry tone, catra's reply is a grin before digging her claws into scorpia's back and pulling her down to continue tasting the large womans delicious mouth 


End file.
